


Bad Ideas

by DoughnutLover



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Nothing just bad ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutLover/pseuds/DoughnutLover
Summary: Just some bad idea prompts. Literally, like, I wanted to write them, but none of these really worked out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Bad Ideas

Aight, so. 

I've had a lot of ideas for both _Hardly Consistent_ and _A prince and a Dragon_ , some made it through (next APAAD chapter soon, I promise) while others met the chopping block. 

See, "Kill your Darlings" is a writing advice wherein one removes poor elements from a story, and a little fun fact, I'm really bad at it. So in the spirit of Valentine's Day, I figured why kill my darlings when I can list them and let other people take them! So if there's an idea here you like and you wanna write it, please do, I'd love to see some of these as full-on fics. 

If one of these gets commented enough I suppose I'll write it, mostly to encourage reader interactivity, also because I need to get at least a thousand words of writing in a day. So, here's the list!

1.) Blind Lloyd AU! 

So this one has been on the back of my head for a while, and elements of it have crept up into both _I can Hardly Remember_ and _What are Cubs for?._ The premise was pretty simple, and a bit dark, but it went as follows: Lloyd gets blinded and goes to live with Wu. Over time he bonds with his Uncle and his five students. At first, the Ninja wouldn't trust Lloyd, Movie AU reasons of course, but after some time they would all grow close and live happily ever after. 

2.) The Madness of King Zøg

I don't know if any of you guys have seen Netflix's show, Disenchantment, but this is spoilers for that so if you don't want that scroll to three. 

Blurb so you can keep scrolling and avoid spoilers.

No seriously, avoid them.

Last chance.

In season three of Disenchantment King Zøg gets buried alive and goes mad, and that would be the plot of this fic. Lloyd goes mad after Garmadon and Harumi 'kill' all his friends then bury him alive. Go watch the episode titled "The Madness of King Zøg" and you'll see how this one would have ended. 

3.) Adoption AU

So this is definitely the most out-there idea I've had, and very much one I drafted three times then deleted. In it Kai and Cole are married and looking into adoption when they come across Lloyd, orphaned and mute. It was supposed to be really fluffy, and honestly, I could never get the pacing just right. Maybe one of you will do this one justice, probably not though, since it's a bad idea I had months ago and still haven't fully dropped. 

4.) Crossdressing Lloyd

Really just me projecting onto best-bean. Truthfully it's only Lloyd being a crossdresser, maybe someone doesn't accept him, I never really made it past imagining Lloyd in a stunning floral dress. 

5.) Disorder Au

Ok this is the oldest idea on here. I'm talking like years old, maybe two years by now. In this one our favorite group of multicolored highschoolers each have some form of mental illness or disability. I did some serious research about these things back then because of personal reasons, and I figured writing a fanfiction using them would be good venting. As far as I can remember Nya had OCD, not like the typical 'clean clean clean' way you see everywhere, but she specifically had to follow certain rituals each day otherwise she'd restart the whole process. I can't remember what her rituals were, but they weren't anything too intense, just mundane daily tasks she needed done an exact way. Cole had selective mutism like Tabbes did in middle school (look that up on YouTube for clarification.) Zane was autistic, which I had been doing research into for a character in an original story of mine. Kai was dealing with an impaired sex-drive, I'm not sure which disorder I was referencing specifically, but just think "shag anything human and his age" and you've got the disgusting gist of it. Finally, Jay and Lloyd were venting for me, because Jay had and generalized Anxiety disorder and Lloyd was dealing with psychotic hallucinations. I have problems with both those things, and without getting too much into my personal life, Jay would have a really hard time opening up and going places, while Lloyd would force himself to wear long sleeves and sometimes a hood because of the hallucinations. 

This one probably would have been a mix of really dark and kinda heartwarming, and out of every fic on here this is the one I'll most likely revisit in some way. My ideas on these things have changed, though, and truthfully I don't think I'd be writing half of what I described up there. I'm well past my days of thinking I can accurately write about any of this, and even if it's fanfic I wouldn't want to post things about those subjects specifically that could be harmful. 

6.) A Prince and Dragon Concepts

As my last prompt for this post, I figured I'd give you guys a good one. See, APAAD is a fic I'm very, very slow about, and do plan on making a regular series when I can get the plot rolling. Over the past few months of planning some ideas have come and gone, and to be clear, most of these will probably resurface in some way. Take Gene's cameo as an example, he'll be in the rewritten version for sure, just not where I had him the first time. 

Also Garmadon invading Stiix, that one was dropped entirely. I won't say where they'll be, but Emperor Garmadon won't reenter the story proper for a long time. In fact, even the idea of Lloyd being a cook for King Dareth has been scrapped in favor of a profession that will give him more agency in everything. 

One idea that I've fought with is the 'Dragon' in 'A Prince and a Dragon.' At first, it was all six ninja together, then it was 'Prince Gene' vs 'Dragon Lloyd.' That one went nowhere. Finally, the idea before last was a literal dragon, I.e. Firstbourn. She might be in there, though probably not in a very active role. 

Misako would have been related to King Vangelis from Shintaro. I think I kept her being from there, I'd have to reread the prologue to be sure, but the idea was that Shintaro and Garmadon were at war and in order to end the chaos Misako was wed to him. Shintaro itself has a special place in APAAD and guys, get ready, one of the planned arc's does take us there and oh man, even I'm not ready for that. Oh and that isn't a spoiler, trust me, just knowing something crazy happens in Shintaro isn't enough to give you guys even a small clue what actually happens there, its that crazy-- so crazy I'll probably be hyping it so much it won't meet reader expectations and will flop! Ha! 

Well, that's it for my abandoned prompts. I hope you guys liked it, comment if you're gonna use any of these ideas, or if you think I should just stop being slow and finish APAAD already! Jokes aside, you all have a great time, and I'll see ya in Chapter 2! 


End file.
